Living
by LittlePunkSasuke
Summary: At first it was a mission but when things become hard he losses control and forgets everythnig he ever wanted from life. That's when he starts to live again...
1. Didn't forget you

_**SasuSaku FanFic Living **_

_**Ch 1 : Didn't forget you **_

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**They're right…they're right when they say that time can heal almost anything. Now it doesn't hurt when I think about you because as time passed I realized that you didn't love me or even like me at all. **

**It was just my crazy obsession over you, it wasn't love or anything like that. It was a fight between me and my old best friend, Ino. We were both in love with you and turn it in a competition named "Who'll get the boy wins!" . But that was just the begging. After I started to know you better I really felled for you. Not for your looks but for You. You, the only boy that could ever steal my heart. And as you leaved I watched you taking my heart away. It was hard, it still is but at least now I can look at the past and say that I'm not like that anymore. **

**It has been 4 years since you left. I gave up on believing you'll come back a long time ago. Naruto still tries…**

**I wonder when he'll stop loving you. **

**I wonder if he'll ever see that you don't care for him, me, or anyone from Konoha. **

**You ****achieved your goal so why won't you come home? **

**I forgot you no longer call this home. **

**The worst part is that I can't lie to myself. I know I still love you, I'm trying so hard to hide it but it will always be there. A part of me will always be waiting for you to come home…**

**Sasuke Uchiha…when are you going to open your eyes? **

**---**

**I stayed silent as a tear ran down my pale face. The cold air of spring nights was missing. It wasn't cloudy but there were no stars on the dark sky. It wasn't that late but there were no people on the street. **

**Guess they're all having they're beauty sleep right now. The funny part is that I can't sleep. Wish I can have someone to talk to.**

**Maybe Ino's right and I should start dating somebody. I must move on. I mean I'm 17 and I never had a boyfriend at all. **

**Nah...What's the point in dating someone you don't know or like? **

**My head fell on the soft cushion and I let myself be worn by the sleep. The tiredness came sooner than I thought. And before I knew it I was sleeping like a baby. **

**Someone was knocking on my window in that weird dream of mine. The knock became more violent and when I opened my eyes I understood that it wasn't a dream. Somebody was there, looking at me. **

**The sock didn't come alone. The dark shadow started to move under my eyes. I watched as the hand tried to open the window. It was locked. A sound of annoyance came from the stranger. **

**I felt the fear walking trough my veins as I saw that the shadow succeed in opening the window. I closed my eyes leaving the impression that I'm sleeping. I listened carefully and tried to imagine every move that the shadow was making. After the curves it was a man. He was moving trough my room like he knew where he was going and what he was doing. It seemed like it wasn't the first time he was here. **

'**Don't be scared! Act normal!' my inner was screaming those words continuously.**

**I don't know why I was that afraid. After all I was a ninja. **

**My mind was begging the shadow to leave. **

**- I'm not that stupid. I know you're not sleeping. **

**Those cold words that came from his mouth left me with no reply. I couldn't believe my ears. I had to see if it was really who I thought it was. I opened my eyes and saw that pale face of his. Those eyes were more lifeless than ever. He was even more beautiful than back then when we were 13. **

**The man had an angelic face and a stoned expression.**

**He was looking like he didn't feel anything at all. I wanted to blink but I was afraid that if I close my eyes when I'll open them he won't be there anymore.**

**Sasuke was looking in my eyes too.**

**He led a finger to his mouth.**

**- Shh… **

**I felt a sting and then pain. Pain like no other. I felt like my body was burning and I couldn't do anything. My body wasn't responding and I couldn't feel my chakra. My brain was going crazy. No! I was going crazy! **

**- What's Ha-happe..ning?**

**It was too hard to talk. **

**- Wait. Soon you won't feel anything. **

**I don't know why but I believed him. I was so damn tired and all my brain could think was about sleep. The pain was horrible and it didn't stop. **

**After some more minute Sasuke lifted me up and walked to the window. He jumped on the tree that was behind my house and then another tree and so on. **

**He was right. I couldn't feel anything…anything at all. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't know what was going on and in that moment I didn't even care. I was just glad the pain was gone and I could sleep.**

**---**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**He hold her in his arms all the way to his house. The young Uchiha still couldn't believe what he was doing. He had to make her believe that he wanted to see her and to stay with her for a while. Even so those weren't the true reasons Sasuke kidnapped her from Konoha. **

**But for God's Sake if she'd know she'll try to run every single time she was alone and he didn't want to be in care of a baby. **

**So he had to lie. It was just a mission nothing more. She was part of the mission. And a girl won't stand in his way, after all Sakura was just an old teammate. **

**---**

***Flashback***

**- Sasuke I have a mission for you! Madara shouted at him.**

**- I'm listening, the arrogant Uchiha said.**

**Madara looked at him with anger in his eyes. He knew why he wanted Sasuke to have this mission. It was going to make him suffer sooner or later. It was that kind of simple test. He had to experience how it's like to lose somebody again. To make him stronger, he needed more hatred. **

**- You'll go to Konoha and get me Sakura Haruno. **

**His eyes grew bigger as he remembered the pink haired girl. It didn't take him long to realize that they wanted something from her. Something that could cost her the life. **

**Sasuke didn't care for her at all but he didn't understand what they could want from some weak girl like her. **

**- What do you want with her?**

**- She is the Hokage's pupil so she could help us with some information. **

**That meant torture. **

**- After that we'll sell her.**

**- Sell her?**

**- To a brothel or something. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't know if I'm going to finish her off after I get what I want from her.**

**- I'll do the mission.**

***End of Flashback***

**---**

"**It's not my business what's happening to her. I just have to stay with Sakura till Madara takes what he wants from her."**


	2. Things do change

**Chapter 2 : Things do change**

**----**

**I looked at you and I saw it**

**-**

**I saw the pain in your eyes**

**-**

**My heart started racing**

**-**

**I'm just wondering what's happening**

**-**

**You seem to be a different person**

**-**

**I want to touch your pale face**

**-**

**And feel your breath…. **

**----**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V. **_

**She is looking so innocent. I bet she's wondering what will happen to her. That's the bad part…I don't know either and knowing her I can tell that she's going to ask me this lots of times. **

**Annoying…**

**That's all I can say about her. I remember the time that I left the village. She knew she couldn't do anything but insisted on annoying the shit out of me. What's the point in forcing someone to do what you want?! **

**Even so…she's not like that Sakura I knew. She seems different. Or maybe is just me who interprets this like that. I mean it has been 4 years since I left. She's more like a woman now. Kind of…but it's still Sakura.**

**You…me…?? **

**I never imagined that it will come to this. I'm actually sending her to the death. But it's a mission and I must fulfill it! **

**I'm curious if anyone except for her family and maybe Naruto and Kakashi will suffer for her…after her? She wasn't that important. They'll forget her after a year or two. So that's the bright side of the story. **

**Sakura…? **

**It still doesn't make any sense. What could she possibly know that could interest Madara? I understood that she is Tsunade's pupil but even so she can not know that much. They're going to ****squeeze all the information that she knows till she's finished. **

**Taking into account that she's Sakura she won't tell anything. The bad part is that if Madara isn't happy with what he gets from her the situation will become even worse than someone could possibly imagine.**

**I'm feeling bad for her…that she's going to end up dead or as a whore. Nobody from Konoha will find her. And if she's going to have to prostitute she won't take it too long and commit suicide. Looking at her I feel like she deserves a better death. I can't do anything for her anyway. And even if I could I don't think that I would really try. It's not my business so I'm not going to interfere. **

**She got herself into this… **

**Well that's kind of stupid to think or say. Technically she's where she is because of me for accepting this mission. But if it weren't for me somebody else would have done it anyway. **

**I found another bright side. With all this she got the chance to see me again. I know that she wanted this. She and Naruto have tried to found me in all this time that I was gone. At one point I thought that they're obsessed with me. **

**It seems funny…Now thinking about all this seems to be funny. **

**I felt a smirk on my lips as I sensed that her heartbeat accelerated. I looked down and saw that she had her eyes open wide. She was in shock. Sakura must have thought that all that happened was only in her imagination. Too bad but it isn't a dream. **

**----**

**She looked deeply into my eyes, I think, waiting for some explanations. She opened her mouth to speak. She's wasting her time because I won't answer her or at least talk to her…not now…I'm not in the mood. **

**I waited for her to speak like three minutes but I couldn't hear anything. I, again, looked at her. Her mouth was still opened but in shock position not one of speaking. I'm starting to regret that I took this mission. She already annoys me and yet she didn't even speak. This will be too much for me to take. **

**- Sasuke-kun…**

**The show is starting… **

**---**

**I won't answer her! I'm not going to answer her. Sakura was looking at me with the same eyes and open mouth. Stop looking at me like an idiot. I wanted to tell her so much to stop staring at me but by doing that I'll talk to her and that won't happen. Not today. **

**Sasuke-kun!**

**You're wasting your breath! **

**Please! What's happening..? a tear ran down her check and her eyes became more sadly. More and more tears fell on her pale skin escaping her eyes. **

**It's not her fault. She just wants to know why she's here. My arms reacted without my permission and held her tighter. It was my heart's turn to accelerate. Why so? This happens to me only when I'm in the middle of a battle and my chances to win are not that high. But a person? A simple person never made my heartbeat accelerate. I never felt any emotion into someone's presence. **

**This is bullshit!**

**It's not because of her! It has to be something else.**

**Just 1 more mile and that's it! I won't have to worry what's going to happen with her after I get "home". Kind of sounds idiotic. **

**----  
**

**Normal P.O.V. **

**-----  
**

**Sasuke ran for some more time and reached "his home". In that time they didn't speak , Sakura. She stared at him all the way. What the hell was happening anyway?! Why was she there?! Why in the world was Sasuke there…with her?!**

**The tall black haired boy walked inside the big house hurrying to the living room. When there he put Sakura on the couch. The girl didn't move waiting for his next move. They're eyes meet and started dancing in the lights. **

**She looked so innocent…**

**Her eyes begged for mercy as if she knew what will happen with her. It was inevitable…all. He couldn't help her with anything. The emotions that she showed only using her eyes let Sasuke know that she was still the old Sakura. A shinobi, no, a ninja didn't have to show his emotions. Not like that, not so evident, not in front of the enemy. **

**What do you want from me?**

**He told himself that she won't stop asking till he tells her. Sooner or later he will have to speak with her anyway. **

**Please…Sasuke-kun…**

**She started to cry again. Why so weak?! It annoyed him. She couldn't have resisted 10 minutes with Madara. **

'**Tell her already!' his inner screamed waiting for his reaction. **

**Sasuke couldn't look at Sakura. Not in the eyes. Not knowing what will happen to her because of him…**

" **It's not your fault for God's sake! If it wasn't for me someone else would have done it!" he repeat that to himself a few times before he opened his mouth to finally speak. **

**You should rest…**

**Not before you tell me what's going on!**

**You are still so damn annoying Sakura…I'm not in the mood for you.**

**She didn't care about his mood but she didn't want to upset him either. Sakura was in his house … at his hand so she had to play after his rules. **

**Sasuke showed her one of the rooms. It shall be her room for the few days she's going to spend with him before Madara comes to take her. **

**---**

"**Get this out of your mind Sasuke! Try to sleep…" **


	3. Ignorance

**Chapter 3 : Ignorance **

**I wanted so bad to tell you**

**I begged for your love **

**And I got nothing **

**Just ignorance… **

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**I shouldn't let this shit affect me. After all it's nothing. Just a stupid mission I have to do. It has nothing to do with my life. I only live for revenge. I'm an avenger! Don't forget that Sasuke because it's all that matters. All you need to know about your feature is that you'll destroy Konoha and finally avenge Itachi and the Uchiha. That's why I'm living. After I finish with this I'll fuck a woman, leave her pregnant, wait till the kid is born, get him and raise him. Maybe he'll or she'll have a brother or a sister. Then I'll die and my children will lead the name of The Uchiha and so on… **

**Konoha is a part of my life that ended a long time ago. She is from that part too so she, like the others from there, is dead for me. This pink haired girl that pretends to be Sakura Haruno, the annoying girl from 4 years ago, is just part of a mission. Over! **

**Fuck!**

**I can't sleep…**

**Hate my life…!**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**Again, what is happening?**

**Why am I here anyway? **

**Why is Sasuke-kun here? **

**Does he want to do something to me? **

**All those questions ran over my head for hours. I wanted to go home. I didn't like that black room. It didn't have a window at all. To be honest all that was in here was a bed. Nothing more, nothing less. I soon felt claustrophobic. I was lying on the bed thinking about what will happen to me…waiting for someone to give me some kind of explication. Silence. All that I could possibly hear was nothing. It was like all that was outside was dead. **

**The dark room wasn't big. Actually it was very small, maybe that's why there was no furniture there. I shouldn't be thinking about this. **

**Will he let me go home? **

**Another question nobody is going to ask me. It's like a game. I'm asking this for me. At least I have some kind of occupations trying to answer these questions. For hours my brain tried to give me a solution or something that could at least calm me down for a moment. Nothing. **

**I felt the need to hear something. To see something. It was like my worst nightmare ever was becoming true but it wasn't a dream. I was living all this. I closed my eyes. Opened or closed …it didn't matter. All I could see was black anyway. **

**Sleep.**

**My brain actually found a solution to calm me down. It was about time for it to start thinking. I was tired and I felt the urge to sleep but I couldn't. **

**I've been awake so many hours that I don't know anymore if it's day or night. My body wasn't responding. I wanted to move. To walk in this empty room. I wanted to do anything. Anything. **

**After some more minutes of thinking the bed seemed very attractive to me. Finally I wanted to sleep. Since I couldn't stand up I fell asleep on the floor. Didn't mind , it was comfortable. **

**Normal P.O.V.**

**The light entered the dark room as he opened his eyes to find a new day before him. Somehow he felt annoyed. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. His brain was working hard to find out what was annoying him like this. It was there, a piece of annoyance that someone brought him. The cold water started to fall out of a small tap from his bathroom. He looked at the water for some seconds forgetting to move. It never happened to him before. It was bothering Sasuke to not know what was annoying him. To not know the cause of the problem. If he didn't know the problem he couldn't solve it. **

'**Fuck!' the thought came and passed with its own speed. The boy felt the urge to hit something, to break something. He wanted to be bad. To hurt somebody. Somebody. **

**His eyes went big. He remembered what happened and gave a small smirk. The raven boy wanted to hit **_**someone**_** not something. Sasuke knew the cause of the problem and he also knew who he wanted to hurt. She was annoying him with her existence. And then it came. It was like a relevance. Too good to be true. **

**He didn't feel bad for her anymore. He actually wanted to hit her. To cause her more pain. Sasuke wanted to see her in tears, screaming. The boy washed his face and brushed his teeth. He remembered all the times she cried and screamed. It was like music for his ears. Like he enjoyed knowing she was in pain. Knowing no one can save her. **

**Only her…**

**Sasuke stopped brushing his teeth when that thought came into his mind. She was the only one he liked to see in pain. But there was something else. He hated her. **

**There wasn't any reason for his stupid behavior. He felt the need to hate her. **

"**She's missing?!" the blonde haired boy shouted at the woman before him. She was bigger than him in anything but that didn't matter for him. At least not now. "She can't be missing!" he tried to make himself believe that nothing was true even if he knew better than anyone that everything was really happening. "I saw her yesterday." Tears started rolling down his face. **

**Naruto couldn't believe he lost Sakura too. First Sasuke and now her… He didn't know that Sasuke had kidnapped the female. "She was fine," he didn't stop. Naruto wanted to speak. The woman before him didn't have the time to listen to his stories. Of course she was in pain too because Sakura was her student but as the hokage she had better things to do than stay there and cry. **

"**Stop it! If you want to become hokage someday you have to understand that crying won't solve anything. I'm sending you on a mission to bring her back. But first," she took a brake before she opened her mouth to speak again. What was coming was actually the hard part. "First you have to know who kidnapped her…it was…," Lady Tsunade stopped once again. She didn't know if Naruto could take this. His eyes were already wide open waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Sasuke Uchiha!" **

' **This can't be…' the blonde started to run till he was outside the building. He'll have this mission but first he needed to cool down. **


	4. Hate

**Living chapter 4 : Hate**

**Lost in your mind…eyes**

**I just want to hate you**

**It's so good**

**To see you suffer**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**I went out of the bathroom and hurried to get dressed. After I put on a shirt and some pants I found in my closet, I walked down the lobby and got into the kitchen. It was a sunny day...horrible. I hate the sun! Dark is so much better than light. But probably it's just me who thinks this way. I wasn't hungry or anything but I needed a cup of coffee. That's the only thing that makes me go from angry to moody which is good. When I'm on a mission I don't have coffee and that annoys the shit out of me!**

** I looked outside and I saw a red haired girl and a blue haired boy. Perfect! They were the last ones who were missing from this fucking portrait. What the hell would they want from me? I thought I told them that while I'm staying with Madara they should be far away from me for their own sake.**

**I'm not in the mood for those two idiots! And where the fuck is Juugo?**

**"What are you doing here? I told you to stay out of this! I don't have any time for you" I spit it out not caring about what they'll say next. I really don't have time for them, not now, not in the middle of a mission. I have to keep an eye on Sakura to make sure she doesn't try anything.**

**The girl, Karin, looked at me with sad puppy eyes. How pathetic. On the other side the boy, Suigetsu, had an angry face like he wasn't here because he had any pleasure in seeing me.**

**"I'm not here for you Uchiha! What makes you think I love you so much that I couldn't stay away from you! We're not family, friends or anything. We were just teammates. I'm here for Karin because she's stupid enough to believe all the shits you are telling her! I don't get what she sees in you!"That was odd even for Suigetsu. I never saw him angry like this. What's going on now? I looked at Karin, she still hasn't spoken anything. Her eyes met mines. I can't stand Karin, she's just a stupid fan girl but she is strong and I needed her powers when I first made my team.**

**They all helped me and that's why I told them to stay away. Madara warned me to not involve anyone else in his business. What part of "stay away" wasn't clear enough for them?**

**"Sasuke-kun…?" She finally spoke but when she opened her mouth I regretted. I remembered Sakura. She was annoying me a lot just like Karin. And then I realized that she probably woke up. I have to go to her and see if she needs food or anything. Madara told me to be careful with her till he comes so that's what I'm going to do even if when I think of her I get angry all of a sudden and I feel the urge to hit somebody. Then I found out that I was still in the garden with my two ex teammates.**

** Karin had big red eyes. She looked a little scared. But of all the emotions that were going through her I recognized the feeling of despair which wasn't something I have ever seen in her. But now that fucking emotion was on her face. Something must have happened if Suigetsu is that angry and Karin so fucking scared. I asked myself again where was Juugo?**

**"Sasuke-kun…you said that if anything happens we can come to you…"After Karin said that I looked once again at her. She had her clothes dirty and messy, so did Suigetsu, they looked like they fought someone recently. I mentally slapped myself for not seeing it sooner. How the fuck did I miss this? It's so obvious they were involved in a fight! Suigetsu and Karin were full of cutes and some other injures. Whoever or whatever fought them wasn't weak. They seemed lucky to be alive. Now I was curious.**

**"What happened Karin?" I asked but then she started to cry. Suigetsu didn't look angry anymore, he was sad too. I know that Karin was always saying that she hated Suigetsu and Juugo but I also know that she grew attached to them. So did Suigetsu and Juugo. They started to feel like they were a family. Also they thought that I was part of this "family" too even if I don't have anything to do with this bullshit.**

** "He took Juugo. And he tried to kill us too! I thought we were all going to die Sasuke-kun! I'm still scared. And we couldn't save Juugo. He was so angry Sasuke-kun…we haven't done anything to him!"Something sure happened if it made her cry this way. Karin put her hands in her hair and then fell on the ground not bothering to get up afterwards. I looked at her and I couldn't manage to think what the hell attached them.**

**I looked at Suigetsu. "What boy? Who it was Suigetsu?"**

**"The kyubi boy! He was! The blonde boy with blue eyes! That idiot." After his first words I knew who did it.**

**"Why would he want something from you?"I needed more information. What the hell was Naruto trying to do? He must have found out about Sakura. I'll solve this problem in a way or other. I won't let that idiot find me. I just have to wait for Madara to come and get Sakura. After that I can fight Naruto.**

**"He was pissed off Sasuke! He was asking about you, about where you were. We didn't tell him and that's when it all started. We fought him but couldn't take it too long. Juugo was the first one out. After that we tried to run away but it was hard. He was still asking us about you. And he said something about a girl…I don't remember her name but I remember that he said that if you do anything to her you're dead."**

**Suigetsu didn't really care about this part of the story. On the other side it was important for me because it was about my mission. Fuck! Now I have to deal with Suigetsu and Karin too! Where the fuck is Madara when you need him?**

**Karin was still crying on the ground. I wasn't really sure what to do with them. I mean…fuck!**

**"And you are here because?" I asked them. It wasn't really what I wanted o say but I didn't care about them that much to concern me. I mean I had other things on my head.**

**"We wanted to warn you about the kyubi. So that you'll be ready to fight him!"**

**"I was ready for this fight all my life! I don't need any warning! I want you two to go as far away from here as you can. I don't want you near me when I fight him! Now go!"**

**"But Sasuke-kun..."Karin tried to get up but couldn't do it. I knew what she wanted to say. She was trying to beg me to let her stay here. I didn't care how much she would beg me because it won't have any effect on me. I don't have time for any girl.**

**Suigetsu picked her off the ground and softly held her small body in his arms. He didn't look me in the eyes again after that. Neither did Karin. She closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. He held her tight and then started to walk towards my garden. As soon as he reached the first tree he jumped on it and ran away.**

** I still don't understand why Suigetsu listen to me that easily and go? But it was better for all of us. I stared at the trees for one more moment and then I realized that Naruto could be here any moment. He could have followed them here. But if it was like this he should have been here by now. He isn't.**

**I entered the house and started walking on the lobby to Sakura's room. Juugo had died because of her. It wasn't really her fault but she was the cause. I wasn't thinking rationally but I was looking for a reason to hate her! It may sound stupid but that was happening. **

**I was in front of her door wondering if I should open it. Why not? After all I can do whatever I want to her as long as she's here. I just have to keep her alive that's all. I can play her a little. She'll see how it's like to feel hurt. I'll make her hate me so bad that she'll want to live only to kill me! **

**I'll do it and I will have fun while doing it! I opened the door and looked inside the room. I saw Sakura's eyes the moment I entered the room. As I thought she was wide awake still wondering where she was. Sakura didn't dare opening her mouth knowing that I won't answer any of her questions and that she'll just irritate me. She stayed silent which I liked. Maybe she is starting to understand the position she is in. I'm not changing my plan anyway.**

**"Get UP!" She got up not daring to make me wait. I liked the way she listened to me. She was also scared …it was so obvious. "Why so scared Sakura?" A smirk escaped my lips. It should be fun. After all I really deserve a little fun once in a while. "Answer me!"**

**"I…-"**

**"What is it Sakura? You forgot how to talk? You know that Naruto is looking for you?..." **

**The moment I said Naruto's name I saw a hint of hope in her eyes. **

**"Even if he finds us I will kill him."**

**Then her face turned paler than never and her eyes were full of tears. Yes it drove her crazy to know that Naruto will die because of her. Maybe I should continue this. **

**"Tell me Sakura…do you love Naruto?" She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what the right answer was. I took the change and made her even crazier.**

** "Is Naruto your boyfriend or something?"**

**"No" I think she was being honest, not that I cared.**

**"Do you have any boyfriend at all?"**

**"No"**

**"Why isn't that surprising me? After all who'd date someone like you forehead girl?" A tear ran down her cheek. Now that was real fun, to see hear heart. I loved insulting her. I loved making her suffer. It doesn't make any sense but it's fucking true. "Look at you. You seem to be desperate. I bet you never kissed someone or even had a boyfriend. I bet every guy that you like said that you were annoying and ugly like hell. And I'm pretty sure you're still a virgin and that you'll stay like this for a long time from now. Of course if you don't become a whore after Madara comes to get you. Maybe he himself will rape you. But let's be honest who the hell would want to fuck you! You the hell can have an erection while he looks at you." **

**I felt another smirk on my lips. She was crying so hard right now that it made me think that she believed in everything that I said too.**

**It turned me on to see her like that. So fucking vulnerable. It's like she was screaming for someone to fuck her. I hated her so bad now. And I wanted her in the same time… what? What did I just think? Fuck! It can't be!**

**Wait Sasuke! Calm down! You are 17 and you are a man. It's normal to feel the need of having sex with someone. She is a woman, I am a man, it's a normal reaction.**

**But even so…**


End file.
